Second Generation Hogwarts--Years One through Seven
by Dimmest Star
Summary: RosexScorpius Fanfiction. Basically follows them through their Hogwarts Years and their adventures along the way. :) First Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

Note: I do not own any of these character, they belong to JK Rowling. :3 Thanks, everyone! Sorry some are short, I really am trying to write more, but I set it up to be in short chapters. Enjoy and review so I can edit my writing style! -Rosie

* * *

A gentle breeze brushed the dark red hair of a blue eyed girl roaming, quietly, pulling a cart, through Kings Cross. She did not walk alone. Just yards behind her, was her mother, father, and younger brother, who smiled as they followed just behind. This was Rose Weasley-daughter of the great Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Any kid would've wished for this...to be the daughter of two of the greatest wizards to ever live. But Rose didn't want that, and that was plain to see. To everyone except her parents and brother, of course. The only one she did trust was her cousin, whom she was anxtious to see. Her cousin James.

With a single hug from her mother and father, she ran quickly into the Hogwarts Express and sat down next to James and Albus.

'Where's Victoire?' Rose asked joyfully, happy to once again be with her two cousins. James ruffled her dark red hair.

'I haven't seen her.' he said, smiling, 'What about you, Albus?' he asked. Albus shrugged. Rose pushed her curly locks to the side of her pale face. She heard footsteps and glanced over to see if it was Victoire, but instead saw a tall, pale, blond figure pass by.

'James, do you know who that boy was?' she inquired. James leaned forward from his relaxed position.

'Oh, uh, yeah. That's Scorpius. He's _Malfoy_'s kid.' he said in an easygoing tone, but with an emphasis on the last name. He seemed to almost grind his teeth. That word...Malfoy...was something that Potters and Weasleys didn't...respect. Or highly disliked. Either way, there was something that perked her curiousity about this perticular boy.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting

As they entered the school, Rose nervously made her way up in the dining hall with the rest of the first years. Like everyone else-it was a nerve racking experience, especially since all Weasleys were known to get into Gryffindor. She wasn't exactly paying attention, until she heard the name again.

'Malfoy, Scorpius.' was announced. Rose glanced over, to see the same boy again, sitting down on the stool. Except, unlike all the other students, he seemed calm. Not nervous a bit. And he met the expectations that everyone had made. 'Slytherin!' was announced, but not a cheer emerged from the crowd. The boy made his way off the stage and silently took his seat-alone.

Another selection of names passed by, but it was a blur to anyone who was as nervous as Rose. She watched as Albus took his seat in Gryffindor. She took a deep breath and waited. Until finally her name was called.

'Weasley, Rose.' She carefully made her way up as a happy whistle emerged from the crowd. It was James, of course. She nervously sat down. She closed her eyes, as the Sorting Hat began it's chatter on her smart qualties. The Gryffindor table gasped as it was announced-'RAVENCLAW!' Rose's heart fell. She had broken the family tradition.

Rose walked sadly past the Gryffindor table, feeling helplessly alone. She didn't glance at Lily, James, and Albus as they stared in disbelief as their cousin walked past. Sitting down, she just looked down for the rest of the meal.

'Hey, it's not so bad.' said a voice from behind her. She turned around and recognized a pale face with light hair and blue eyes staring at her with a smile. She'd never met the boy before, but she'd seen him over her uncle Harry's house once. He held out a hand. 'I'm Lorcan.' Rose reluctantly took it.

'Rose.' she said politely. He sat down next to her.

'You know, my twin brother was sorted into Hufflepuff. It's kind of lonely without them, huh?' he said, looking over at Albus, James, and then over at a boy looking similar to Lorcan. Rose nodded.

'At least your not alone anymore.' they both glanced over and saw a tall girl with perfectly placed blonde hair. She was smiling. Rose smiled back, instantly recognizing her cousin. The girl looked over at Lorcan. 'I don't believe I've met you before. I'm Victoire.' rather than holding out a hand, she curtsied politely. Lorcan, who seemed a bit confused, just smiled at her.

'I'm Lorcan.' he said, in a happy voice, sitting down next to Rose. Victoire nodded, daintily sitting down across from Rose and Lorcan. James smiled from his seat at the Gryffindor table, and turned to talk to Teddy Lupin, who even though didn't attend the school anymore, was sitting beside him.


	3. Chapter 3: A Talk With Lycon Scamander

Now that schooling had actually begun, everyone was settling in to what their daily activites were. Where all their classes were, and where they would go in their freetime. Rose, of course, spent this time in the library.

'You are always in here, aren't you, Rosie?' Rose turned around to James standing behind her with a mischevous smile. 'You know there is so much more to do here, don't 'ya?'

'I know, James, I know.' she smiled back, closing her book. She moved a lock of dark red hair out of her face. James's smile widened, as he put an arm around his cousin.

'You really need to get around more.' he said, putting a hand through his dark brown hair. Victoire walked up behind James, tapping his shoulder.

'Excuse me, Mister Potter?' she asked, smiling. James took his arm off Rose and turned around.

'I'm your cousin, you can call me James.' he laughed. She smiled at him, ignoring what he said.

'Have you seen Theodore?' she asked politely. James looked up, thinking for a moment.

'I think he may have left already. You'll have to look around.' he concluded, shrugging. Victoire sighed, gently waving goodbye, and walked off. James turned to Rose.

'I better be off now, or the Professor'll kill me.' he said, in a relaxed manner, making his way off as if he didn't really care about class at all. 'Oh, and Lycon and...uh, whatever his brother's name is wanted to see you.'

Rose closed her notebook and left Defense Against The Dark Arts class. She spotted Lycon and his brother, and walked up behind them, gripping her books tightly to her chest.

'Hello, Lycon.' she said, smiling. He flinched a bit, not knowing she was there.

'Oh, hello, Rose.' he smiled in return, poking his brother's side so he would turn also. Rose pulled a curl out of her face.

'You wanted to see me?' she asked, hoping James wasn't tricking her or anything. Lycon nodded, and Rose gave a sigh of relief.

'Yeah...um...' he began, not knowing how to put his words. Rose cocked her head a bit, wondering if something was wrong.

'Is everything okay?' she inquired in a worried tone. Lycon looked up at her.

'Uh, yeah, everything's alright. I was just talking to someone, and...well, overheard Albus talking the Malfoy kid...and...' he trailed off. Rose looked at him inquiringly.

'What's wrong about that?' she asked. Albus could be friends with whoever he wanted to, he was an indepent person.

'It's not that...it's what they were saying.' he explained, looking down. Rose clenched her books tighter.

'What...what were they saying?' she asked nervously, not knowing what could've been mentioned and if it was about her or not. Lycon gulped, and leaned in closer to Rose.

'Malfoy wants to talk to you.' he said. Rose crooked her eyebrows.

'That's it?'

'You don't get it-Malfoy hasn't really talked to anyone yet. Except Albus.'

'Why would he want to talk to me?'

'That's what I was wondering.' Lycon frowned, turning to walk away. Rose gulped and quickly made her way to class.


End file.
